


Spring

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plants, cute stuff, sappy thoughts, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Spring brought plenty of new beginnings with it





	Spring

Jack didn’t mind the winter. He didn’t mind the cold, or the snow, or the way the air seemed to move straight through him, he really didn’t. He just liked spring a lot more. As the temperatures warmed up he seemed to come alive just a bit more, and Jeff definitely noticed. Jack hummed ad he worked in their- no, his kitchen. As the grass turned green again, Jack whistled as he walked. As flowers began to bloom, Jack could be found with a smile on his face more often than not. As the birds chirped, Jack sang, making breakfast for two. Jeff found that he loved it, despite Jack’s inability to find pitch. He seemed to come alive as the world did. 

He also seemed to come to Jeff’s apartment more and more. Jeff had started thinking of it as their apartment at some point, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. Jack seemed comfortable in Jeff’s space, and Jeff loved it. Jack easily took over his kitchen, and Jeff couldn’t complain. The kid was a much better cook than he was, and although he’d never admit it, he felt like Jack was taking care of him, and he needed that. Jeff liked having Jack in his life. He still missed Carolina, sure, especially when they were doing so well, but Buffalo was finally feeling like home. He knew he could attribute that to Jack, and he tried to thank him whenever and however he could. Whether it was a coffee before morning practice (“God Jeff, you always know what I need, thank you so much!”), a ride home after late games (“Sorry if I fall asleep on the way home.”), or holding him after a loss (“Don’t let me go, please, just don’t let go.”). Jeff liked being in Jack’s life. 

Jeff had no idea he loved Jack until Jack came into his apartment with two hanging baskets in his hands. 

“Hey, Jeff! Help me out here, would you?”

Jeff grabbed one of the baskets and took in the little green sprouts that filled it before following Jack onto the balcony. 

“I got you some herbs! That one has parsley and sage, you can tell it’s sage because the leaves are gonna be bigger, and this one has rosemary and thyme. You can use them when you cook! And they smell good. Also, I want to use them when I cook over here, so it’s a win-win.”

Jeff couldn’t stop smiling. Once Jack hung the baskets up and left (“I’ll be back in like an hour, I just need to see what I have to cook with.”), Jeff moved the flowers that Jack had grown for him back onto the balcony. He had to take them inside for the winter, and the last of the lingering cold seemed to melt away as he put them where they belonged. He loved Jack. He had to. He had no other choice, not when Jack had the power to melt him with two pots and two baskets.

Spring was the season for new things, so why not new love?


End file.
